The present invention is directed toward the game of Pai Gow Poker and more particularly toward a method of playing an improved version of the game of Pai Gow Poker which is intended to make the game more interesting and to increase revenues for casinos.
Although the game of Pai Gow Poker, frequently referred to as Asian Poker, has been around for many years, it has only recently gained wide spread acceptance in gambling casinos throughout the United States. As is well known in the art, the game is played with either tiles or with a standard deck of 52 playing cards. In some versions of the game, a joker is also utilized although the same normally can be used to represent only a limited number of cards such as an ace or as part of a straight or flush. Rankings in Pai Gow Poker are substantially the same as rankings in other types of poker games.
Pai Gow Poker is typically played in a casino at a table much like that utilized for Blackjack or Baccarat or the like. That is, there is a dealer position and six player positions equally spaced around the perimeter of the table. At each player position, there are normally markings or indicia for the dealer's high and low hands (to be explained hereinafter) and a spot for each player to place his or her ante or bet.
The game is typically started by each player placing a bet. The dealer then deals seven cards to himself and to each of the six player positions. Each player, including the dealer, then forms two hands from his holding of seven cards. One hand, referred to as the low hand, consists of two of the dealt cards. The other hand, referred to as the high hand, consists of the remaining five cards that were dealt to that player.
The only requirement in forming the high and low hands is that the low hand must be of a lower rank than the high hand. The ranking of the hands is similar to traditional poker with the exception as pointed out above that the joker can be used to represent an ace or to represent any one card of either a straight or a flush. Thus, the highest possible hand is five aces.
If the player's low hand and high hand are higher in rank than the low and high hand of the dealer or banker, the player is a winner and the banker loses. However, if the dealer or banker's hands are higher than the player's, the player is a loser and the banker wins. The banker's hand is normally considered to be the winner in the event of a tie.
If the player's low hand is of a higher rank than the banker's low hand but the player's high hand is of a lower rank than the banker's high hand, neither wins and there is considered to be a push. Similarly, a push exists when a player's low hand is of a lower rank than the banker's low hand and the player's high hand is of a higher rank of the banker's high hand. There is, therefore, no winner when a push exists.
In some casinos, the banker and the dealer are one and the same and is employed by the casino. The dealer is employed by the casino and deals the cards but is also a player. More frequently, however, the players are given an option, in turn, to be the banker and each of the other players would then play against the banker/player. (The banker is the dealer or player who is responsible for paying or collecting from each of the players.) When this is done, the house, that is, the establishment operating the game, takes a commission by way of a percentage on all winning wagers.
Many players, however, do not wish to play against their fellow players. Rather, they would prefer to simply play against the house. Thus, when a player is designated the banker, other players frequently pass or sit out since they do not want to play against a fellow player. They will frequently sit out until the house is again the banker. As a result, the house may lose substantial revenues since there are fewer winning wagers and, therefore, fewer commissions to be paid the house. Furthermore, the players may become bored while they are sitting out waiting for the house to again be the banker.